Onsen
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Reborn décide d'enmener les gardiens et Basil dans les sources chaudes qui appartiennent à la famille d'Hibari. Seulement que se passe-t-il quand Hibari découvre que Basil se baigne dans son onsen privé. OS mieux que le résumé.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent tous à Akira Amano

**Note**: Voila un OS ( tendance PWP mais pas vraiment) sur un couple improbable. C'est surtout un cadeau pour **Akatsuki Akisa** que j'ai mis de temps à finir ( je suis lente~). Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>En fait mon karma doit être aussi pourris que celui de Tsuna-dono...<strong> Pensa Basil en regardant la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en ce moment même il squattait le onsen privé de Hibari. Mais ça, quand il était rentré dans la salle d'eau, il ne le savait pas encore. Et évidemment, l'aimable propriétaire des lieux était arrivé et n'avait pas eut l'air d'apprécier l'idée qu'un herbivore se prélasse dans ses bains privés. Le membre du CEDEF sentit sa fin approcher quand le gardien des nuages avança vers lui avec une aura très peu engageante.

Tout avait commencer quand Reborn avait décidé d'emmener tous le monde aux sources chaudes pour donner du repos bien mérité aux gardiens et les autres après leur victoire contre Byakuran. Basil avait suivit le mouvement, invité par Tsuna qui voulait absolument que son ami vienne avec lui. Pourquoi ? Car il voulait qu'il y est quelqu'un de saint d'esprit avec lui pendant ce voyage.

Le châtain avait accepté avec joie, il avait toujours voulut profité d'un onsen car cela faisait partie de la culture japonaise qu'il aimait tant. Bref, le voyage se passa relativement bien, du moins aussi bien que peut se passer un voyage où vous réunissez dans un bus tous les gardiens sauf Hibari qui n'avait pas voulut venir avec les autres.

Pourtant une fois arrivé, ils eurent tous la surprise de voir la propriétaire des lieux, une dame d'un certain âge, ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux du gardien des nuages. Mais ce qui les surprenait le plus, c'est que Kyoya ne réagissait pas ni ne la mordait à mort.

**-Ciaossu Hibari. **Dit le bébé.

Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête et la propriétaire s'inclina devant ses clients.

**-Bonjours bienvenus dans mon modeste onsen. Je suis Kohane Hibari.**

**_-Hibari ?** Répéta Tsuna.

**-C'est ma grand mère.** Répondit le préfet de discipline alors qu'il suivait la propriétaire.

**-Kufufufu je me demande comment l'arcobaleno t'a convaincu de tous nous accepter ici.**

**-Ça ne te regarde pas herbivore.**

**-Voyons Kyo-chan tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable avec les gens.**

**-Écoute ta grand mère. Dites, je peux vous appeler mamie ?** Demanda Mukuro que la situation amusait, alors que Tsuna soupirait en voyant Hibari sortir ses tonfas quand Kohane accepta la demande de l'illusionniste.

Une fois seul, Reborn transforma une nouvelle fois des vacances en « vacances d'entrainement » avec pleins d'épreuves plus crev...Ludiques les unes que les autres. Ce n'est que le soir que tous purent enfin se détendre dans les onsens. Basil discutait avec le gardien du ciel et tentait de le réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait quand Ryohei engagea une bataille d'eau contre Gokudera et que cela dégénéra, si bien qu'Hibari intervint pour les mordre à mort.

Basil ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait toujours été fasciné par le gardien des nuages. Il représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus japonais selon lui. Il n'avait pas l'occasion de le voir souvent car le brun n'aimait pas se mêler au « troupeau » mais dès qu'il le voyait, le membre du CEDF ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder à la dérober et de piquer un fard quand l'autre le remarquait. Mais Basil ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il n'avait aucune chance avec le préfet du comité de discipline.

Quand ils sortirent pour aller se mettre au lit, le châtain était perdu dans ses pensées et n'en sortit que quand Tsuna, en yukata bleu pale, lui tendit une coupe de glace la fraise.

**-Merci Tsuna-dono.**

**-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Tsuna et de ne pas me vouvoyer.** Soupira en souriant le jeune boss à son ami avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**-Oui désolé, vous...Je veux dire: tu as apprécié le bain dans les sources chaudes ?**

**-Oui à part qu'Hibari-san m'a mordu à mort.** Se lamenta le jeune parrain en remontant sa manche pour dévoilé un bleu causé par un coup de tonfa.

**-Au moins il sait que tu existes.** Pensa Basil avec une certaine tristesse mais il se garda bien de le dire.

**-Basil, quelque chose ne vas pas ?**

**-Ah ! Euh non tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.** Le rassura le châtain.

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à tard dans la soirée jusqu'à ce que Reborn arrive en frappant son élève derrière la tête.

**-Re...Reborn ! **

**-Tsuna, tu dois aller te coucher. Demain tu devras te lever tôt pour faire une randonné dans la montagne avec tes autres gardiens.**

**-Une randonné ? Mais je croyais que j'étais en vacance...**

Le sourire sadique du tuteur lui confirma que: non il n'étais pas en vacances et oui: il allait morfler si il protestait.

**-Bien sur Basil, tu peux venir aussi.** Dit Reborn alors que le membre du CEDF consolait le gardien du ciel qui se lamentait sur la futur randonné du lendemain.

**-Oui j'ai toujours adoré ce genre de sortie.** Fit l'italien.

**-On voit que tu ne connais pas vraiment celles organisés par Reborn... Hiiii !**

Le jeune Boss suicidaire se fit menacer par un Léon version arme à feu et il décida d'aller se coucher rapidement. Basil, qui n'avait pas encore envie de regagner le dortoir en quelque sorte, sortit dans le jardin zen pour prendre un peu l'air. Après avoir déambuler quelques instants, il arriva devant l'entrée d'un bain qui ne semblait pas occupé.

Basil eu envie de se baigner une nouvelle fois alors il entra et se déshabilla complétement, ne laissant qu'un petit tas de vêtements qu'il plia soigneusement dans un coin. Une pile de serviette était disposé à l'entré et il en attacha une à sa taille avant de pénétré dans l'eau. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de bien être tellement c'était agréable. Il resta là à se détendre complétement sans penser à rien et surtout pas au ténébreux gardien des nuages.

Puis, alors que Basil se fondait littéralement dans l'eau chaude, il entendit l'hymne de Namimori chantait par l'oiseau apprivoisé de Kyoya.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Herbivore ?**

**-Hibari-dono ! **S'exclama Basil avant de rougir en pensant que le gardien des nuages était vraiment sexy dans ce yukata.

**-C'est mes bains privé ici, je vais te mordre à mort.**

Voilà comment se fini la vie de Basilicum. Non je plaisante ! Alors que le membre du CEDF revint à la réalité, il constata en rougissant un peu plus que l'autre était juste à côté de lui. Il lui jeta un regard quasi suppliant et vis avec étonnement le regard noir d'Hibari s'adoucir légèrement.

Le châtain se redressa pour sortir de l'eau, le gardien des nuages n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le tuer autant ne pas tenter le destin. Alors qu'il était tourné, le préfet de discipline enleva son yukata avant de nouer une serviette autour de sa taille, voulant se baigner.

**-Tu peux rester Herbivore. **

**-...Quoi ?**

Basil se retourna et constata, en devenant plus rouge qu'une pivoine, que Kyoya ne portait plus qu'une serviette et qu'il était déjà dans l'eau.

**-De tous les herbivores présents, tu es le seul que je n'ai jamais mordu à mort pour avoir perturbé l'ordre. Donc tant que tu es calme, tu peux rester.**

Basil n'en croyait pas ses oreilles: Hibari Kyoya la personne la plus associable qu'il connaissait venait de lui dire qu'il pouvait rester avec lui dans le onsen. Il rêvait ou quoi ? Pas que ça le dérangeait après tout... Le membre du CEDF se rassit dans l'eau, pas trop prés d'Hibari au cas où celui ci déciderait de changer d'avis. Le silence qui s'installa était loin d'être gênant et Basil profitait à fond de ce moment qui ne se reproduirait peut-être pas avant un bout de temps, voir jamais.

Soudain Basil sentit quelque chose se poser dans ses cheveux. Il constata avec étonnement que c'était Hibird qui avait décidé de faire du châtain son nouveau perchoir. Le petit oiseau gazouilla joyeusement avant de se blottir dans son nouveau nid. Le jeune homme jeta un regard du côté d'Hibari et constata que celui ci fixait son oiseau avec un très léger étonnement.

**-C'est rare. D'habitude, il ne se pose jamais sur quelqu'un d'autre. **

**-Ah bon ? C'est peut-être parce que j'ai un bon feeling avec les animaux.** Répondit Basil en caressant la petite tête d'Hibird.

Hibari fixa avec insistance le membre du CEDF si bien que ce dernier finit par demander d'une voix mal assuré:

**-Euh...Hibari-dono, il y a un problème ?**

**-Tu es le premier herbivore avec lequel je n'ai pas de pulsion meurtrières au bout de cinq minutes. C'est très étrange.**

Basil se sentit flatté: de la part d'Hibari c'était un compliment non ? Un sourire un peu idiot fleuri sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas si invisible que ça en fin de compte et le gardien des nuages l'appréciait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu que le gardien de Namimori s'était rapproché. Il ne revint à la réalité que quand il sentit la main d'Hibari lui effleurer les cheveux. Basil rougit de manière incontrôlée.

**-Hibari-dono ! **S'exclama l'italien en reculant un peu vivement. Le geste l'avait tellement surpris qu'il avait agit instinctivement.

**-Je n'allais pas te frapper. **Répondit simplement le gardien des nuages en lui montrant la petite plume jaune qu'il venait d'enlever. Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois du membre du CEDEF. Ce dernier, à force de reculer finit par arriver au bord du bassin. Il était maintenant coincé entre le bord et Hibari.

**-Hiba...**

Mais Kyoya venait de se jeter sur les lèvres de Basil, le faisant taire. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux alors que son cerveau venait tout simplement de mettre les voiles, le traitre. La langue du japonais vint quémander l'entrée de la bouche de l'italien et celui ci la lui accorda rapidement. Le baiser devint rapidement passionné et Basil se dit qu'il pouvait bien mourir heureux maintenant.

**_Aie ! **

Le châtain brisa le baiser et porta sa main à sa lèvre inférieure. Il saignait. Hibari lui fit un petit sourire sadique. Basil comprit qu'il venait de se faire mordre à mort. Il avait toujours cru que c'était une expression pourtant. Le gardien des nuages passa un bras autour de la taille de Basil. Cet herbivore était suffisamment différent des autres pour qu'il ait envie de le connaître et venant de sa part, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours. D'habitude, ce n'était que les autres carnivores qui arrivaient à l'intéresser un minimum.

Alors que le jeune membre du CEDF était complétement dépassé par les événements, le chef du comité de discipline se mit à lécher doucement le sang qui avait coulé sur le menton de Basil. Il retraça le sillon carmin et embrassa avec plus de douceur le châtain. Ce dernier s'abandonna complétement au baiser d'Hibari. Son esprit lui hurlait qu'il ne devait pas, que ce serait juste un coup d'un soir. Mais dans son coeur, Basil était persuadé que le gardien des nuages n'était pas du genre à s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui. C'était quelqu'un de très fier et pas du genre à faire des coups pareils.

L'italien passa ses bras autour du cou d'Hibari alors que celui ci faisait glisser ses mains dans le dos de Basil, caressant ses flancs et les limites de la serviette. Le membre du CEDEF gémit, les joues rouges et les yeux voilés de désir. Kyoya comprit parfaitement qu'il pouvait aller plus loin avec le châtain et il en profita pour le faire asseoir sur le bord du bassin. Il se mit entre les jambes écartées de l'italien et le gardien des nuages parcouru le torse de Basil avec sa langue, alternant entre baisers papillons et petites morsures qui laisseraient probablement des marques après.

Puis Kyoya arriva au début de la serviette du détenteur de la flamme de la pluie. Il leva le tête vers Basil, lui demandant silencieusement son accord pour la suite. Après tout, il n'allait pas le forcer si l'autre n'en avait pas envie. Le membre du CEDF fut prit d'un brusque élan de timidité même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. Mais le désir qu'il nourrissait à l'égard du gardien des nuages depuis tout ce temps finit par l'emporter et il hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot tant sa gorge était sèche.

Hibari sourit légèrement et il baissa la tête. Attrapant la serviette entre ses dents, il tira le tissu en arrière, déliant le nœud et exposant ainsi le membre déjà à moité dressé de Basil. Ce dernier devint rouge pivoine quand il réalisa qu'il était déjà dans cette état là. Le gardien des nuages se mit à déposer quelques baisers sur le verge du châtain avant de faire courir sa langue sur tout son long, se délectant des gémissements que poussait l'italien.

Basil sentait des frissons de plaisir parcourir sa colonne vertébral et il écarta inconscient les cuisses pour laisser plus de place à Hibari. L'italien posa ses mains dans les cheveux de jais du japonais pour l'inciter à aller plus vite. Le gardien des nuages sourit mentalement, il continua de torturer la verge du châtain avant d'y mettre fin en prenant complétement en bouche le membre de Basil.

Se dernier se tendit et un long gémissement de plaisir franchit ses lèvres. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il ferait ce genre de chose avec Hibari, il se serait surement inquiété de la santé mental de son interlocuteur. Ses mains dans les cheveux du gardien des nuages tentaient d'imposer un rythme à Hibari. Mais ce dernier n'était pas du genre à obéir et il imposa sa propre cadence sur la verge de Basil. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'italien se sentit sur le point d'exploser, il prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de parler.

**_Je...Je vais...Aaah~**

Il venait de se rependre dans la bouche du japonais. Ce dernier grimaça et recula avant de cracher la semence qu'il avait garder en bouche sur le sol des bains. Basil se laissa tomber en arrière, le souffle haletant et les yeux voilés du plaisir de son récent orgasme. Hibari se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, le fixant dans les yeux. Sa propre érection commençait à lui faire mal.

**_Je te le demanderais qu'une seule fois: tu veux continuer ou pas ?**

Basil ne le quitta pas du regard, essayant de réfléchir un minimum. Oui, il voulait aller plus loin avec le chef du comité de discipline même si il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer ensuite. La gorge un peu sèche, il finit par répondre:

**_Oui je veux que tu continues Hibari-domo.**

Ce dernier lui accorda un léger sourire et il met trois de ses doigts dans la bouche du châtain.

**_Lèche.**

Le membre du CEDF commença à les lécher timidement, faisant passer sa langue entre les phalanges. Hibari le laissa faire et ne retira ses doigts que quand il les jugea suffisamment humidifié. Il attrapa Basil dans ses bras pour le faire revenir dans l'eau et le châtain enroula par réflexe ses jambes autours de la taille du brun. Le gardien des nuages fit glisser sa main sur le bas du dos de l'italien en notant vaguement qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'humidifier ses doigts vu qu'ils allaient faire ça dans l'eau.

Il introduisit lentement un premier doigt qui glissa relativement bien. Basil se tendit légèrement, plus par inconfort qu'autre chose. Kyoya bougea lentement sa phalange créant des sensations étranges dans le corps du châtain. Le japonais introduisit lentement un deuxième doigts et Basil sentit la douleur commençai à lui piquer le bas du dos et il gémit légèrement. Le brun attendit un petit peu avant d'entamer des mouvements de cisaille dans l'intimité du châtain pour bien le préparer. Ce dernier se crispa, des larmes de douleur commençant à envahir ses yeux.

_**Hi...Hibari-domo...**

Le gardien des nuages lui fait un léger sourire pour tenter de le rassurer.

_**Ne te crispes pas.**

Basil hocha la tête et essaya de respirer profondément pour faire passer la douleur. Hibari enfonça un peu plus profondément ses doigts. Il continua ses mouvements et quand il entendit l'italien pousser des soupirs de plaisir, il les retira avant de caler le dos du châtain contre le bord du bassin. Basil lâcha un petit gémissement de frustration, il commençai juste à apprécier et voilà que le brun retirait ses doigts.

Cependant, la sensation ne lui manqua pas longtemps car il sentit la pointe de la verge d'Hibari appuyer contre son intimité. Basil se tendit et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, prenant conscience de ce qui aller se passer. Il faillit repousser le chef du comité de discipline par les épaules mais celui ci le regarda droit dans les yeux et les forces de l'italien fondirent comme neige au soleil.

**_Ca va aller.**

C'est fou comme la voix froide de Kyoya avait quelque chose d'apaisant pour le membre du CEDF. Il hocha la tête et le gardien des nuages s'introduisit lentement en Basil. Ce dernier se mit à gémir de douleur car même si l'eau chaude l'aidait à se détendre, la douleur était toujours présente. Hibari s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans l'italien et des larmes de douleur pure coulèrent sur les joues du châtain. Il gémit longuement de souffrance: bon sang, ça faisait vraiment un mal de chien...

Le gardien des nuages attendit avant de bouger, mordillant l'épaule de Basil pour essayer de le détendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'italien sentit la douleur se faire un peu moins présente et, prenant une grande inspiration, il donna un petit coup de hanche pour signifier qu'il était prêt.

Le japonais ne se fit pas prier pour bouger. Il entama de lent vas et viens, allant le plus profondément possible en Basil. Ce dernier gémissait de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Il serra un peu plus ses bras autours du cou d'Hibari. Le japonais, lui, soupirait de plaisir en sentant la chair chaude se resserrer sur son membre.

Soudain, il lâcha un véritable cris de plaisir que tout ceux au alentour avait surement entendus mais les deux jeunes hommes s'en fichaient. Le japonais s'accorda un mini-sourire et il se mit à pilonner la prostate du châtain, créent de nombreuses éclaboussures. L'italien gémissait et criait à s'en casser la voix, sentant déjà son membre se tendre une nouvelle fois. Il leva un regard embué de luxure et de plaisir vers Kyoya et l'embrassa doucement, gémissant dans le baisé.

Hibari répondit à son baisé, lui caressant lentement les cheveux. Après quelques coups de reins puissants, il se libéra dans l'intimité de l'italien dans un long gémissement rauque. Basil le suivit peu à prés et il se libéra entre leurs deux torses en rejetant la tête en arrière dans un dernier cris de plaisir. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à bout de souffle, surtout l'italien et le japonais se retira en douceur. Le gardien des nuages allongea Basil sur le sol et s'assit à côté de lui.

Le membre du CEDF se remettait doucement de sa jouissance passé, il jeta un coup d'œil timide à Hibari et essaya de se redresser. Mais la douleur dans le bas de ses reins le rappela à l'ordre et il resta allongé sur le dos.

**_Reste allongé.** Fit le gardien des nuages en lui déposant une serviette sur les hanches.

Il se leva et enfila son yukata avant de regarder longuement Basil et ce dernier fini par briser ce silence un peu gênant.

**_Hibari-domo, pourquoi avoir fait ça ?**

**_Tu m'intéresses. **

Étrangement pour Basil, cette petite phrase ressemblait à une sorte de déclaration de la part du japonais. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'il l'intéressait faisait plaisir à Basil. Certes, ce n'était pas de l'amour comme ce qu'il éprouvait pour le ténébreux gardien des nuages mais plus une sorte d'attirance. Mais ça ne tenait qu'à lui de faire en sorte qu'Hibari tombe amoureux de lui. Il lança en souriant:

**_Alors pourquoi ne pas apprendre à me connaître ?**

Hibari le regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire légèrement.

**_Vraiment intéressent. **

Un peu plus loin dans le dortoir commun~.

**_Les cris ont cessés**. Fit Tsuna qui jetait des coups d'œil terrifiés vers l 'extérieur.

**_C'était extrêmement bizarre.** Répondit Ryohei qui n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel.

**_Ce n'était pas des cris de souffrance.** Lança Gokudera. **Peut-être une créature paranormal ?**

**_Kufufufu~ Ce que vous êtes ignorants. S'en est touchant.** Dit moqueusement Mukuro qui était entrain de manger sa part supplémentaire de glace au chocolat que lui avait donné Kohane. La vieille femme aimait bien ce jeune homme serviable à la coupe d'ananas.

**_Qui tu traites d'ignorant, connard d'Ananas ? !** Cria Gokudera en sortant ses dynamites.

**_Voyons vous ne devinez pas ?** Fit l'illusionniste en ignorant superbement le gardien de la tempête.

Tout le monde dans la pièce hocha la tête et Mukuro pris un pose théâtral avant de dire:

**_C'était des cris de jouissances.**

**_ HEIN ? ! ? !**

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésité pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas. See you again !<p> 


End file.
